Carmen (2019)
Cast King Nod.png|Narrator - King Nod (The Thief and the Cobbler) SirTophamHatt.png|Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas) as King Nod Fergus the Traction Engine.png|Fergus - Fergus (Thomas) Pinkie pie happy filly by dantondamnark-d4creft.png|Filly Pinkie Pie as Baby Carmen Wilbur from the Rescuers.png|Rafiki - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) Lady Hatt.png|Queen Elsa - Lady Hatt (Thomas) Lady Hatt in her dress.png|Elsa (in her party dress) - Lady Hatt (in her fancy dress) (Thomas) Elliot open season.png|Peek - Elliott (Open Season) Lilo in Lilo and Stitch 2.png|Carla - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) 1000px-Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png|Carmen - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) New cgi promo shot of oliver engine depot by andrew yes-d7v1x65.png|James - Oliver (Thomas) Toad in Model Series.png|Toad - Toad (Thomas) Cindy Lou Who.png|Anna - Cindy Lou Who (Grinch) Boingo in the first film.png|Jafar - Boingo (Hoodwinked) Trevor the Traction Engine.png|George - Trevor (Thomas) The Fat Controller's family (Lady Hatt, Bridget and Stephen).png|The King's mom and grandchildren - The Fat Controller's Family (Thomas) Stitch.png|Bill (Carla's brother) - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Sleepy.png|Toby - Sleepy (Snow White) Hamsterviel in Leroy and Stitch.png|Hämsterviel (Leroy and Stitch) as Pete Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth the Grand Vizer - Elizabeth (Thomas) Full Body of Daisy in Donald's Gift.png|Claire - Daisy (Donald's gift) Lilo and Stitch as Chickens.png|Carla and Bill (from "50:34" to "1:00:12") - LILO and Stitch as Chickens (Retro) Vlad (2008).png|Vlad - Vlad (Horton) Hop Carlos the Chick.png|Dave (the office worker) - Carlos (Hop) The Thief.png|Prince in King's dream - Thief (Thief and Cobbler) Louise1.png|Louise - Louise (Max and Ruby) Ruby1.png|Zoe - Ruby (Max and Ruby) A neutered Fifi meditating.png|Fife - Fifi (Open Season 2) Lilo in her ninja form.png|Carla (in her war and ending form) - Lilo (in her rescue form) (Snafu) The Fat Controller and his family.png|The King, the queen, Anna and Bill (in disguise) - Sir Topham Hatt and his family (Toby the Tram Engine (episode)) Cinderella Louise and Cinderella Ruby.png|Zoe and Louise (in disguise) - Ruby and Louise (Ruby's Real Cinderella) Big Boss.png|Police Officer - Big Boss (Rio 2) Ballerina Louise.png|Louise (staying with Carmen) - Louise (Ruby's Missing Tune) Thomas' Christmas Party.png|Guests at the final scene - Guests at Thomas' Christmas Party Bertie, Clarabel, Trevor, Terence, and Annie.png|More Guests at the final scene - Bertie, Clarabel, Trevor, Terence, and Annie Gordon, The Fat Controller, Henry, and BoCo.png|Muchly More Guests at the final scene - Gordon, The Fat Controller, Henry, and BoCo Diesel, Bill, and Ben.png|Ever Muchly More Guests at the final scene - Diesel, Bill, and Ben Video Game animations Some of the characters are in CGI: Lilo green dress.png|Carla - LILO (green dress) (Lilo and Stitch) Trevor in CGI.png|George - Trevor (Thomss (CGI)) Ruby as Detective.png|In the battle scene, Ruby is wearing her detective disquise Pinkie dons a deerstalker hat and bubble pipe.png|In the battle scene, Pinkie wearing her detective costume plays Carmen Toad the Break Van.png|Toad - Toad (Thomas (CGI)) Song mix-ups *End Credits (audio from Roll Along Thomas - Thomas & Friends - 'Misty Island Rescue' Instrumental Version and Roll Along Thomas - Thomas & Friends - Every Single Story: 1984-2010) *Chase music (audio from Thomas and Friends - Busy Going Backwards Runaway Theme Full Version (HD))